phaeselisfandomcom-20200215-history
Psionic Swords
Although they generally follow the rules for magic weapons, psionic weapons differ from mundane and magic weapons in their design. Most possess some crystal components, and some are composed entirely of crystal. Many also sport intricate traceries along the blade or haft, which flicker now and then as if channeling flows of psychic energy. Psionic weapons have enhancement bonuses ranging from +1 to +5. They apply these bonuses on both attack and damage rolls when used in combat. This enhancement bonus is effective for the purpose of overcoming creatures with damage resistance that is penetrated by magic. All psionic weapons are also masterwork weapons, but their masterwork bonus on attack rolls does not stack with their enhancement bonus on attack rolls. Weapons come in two basic categories: melee and ranged. Some of the weapons listed as melee weapons can also be used as ranged weapons. In this case, their enhancement bonus applies to either type of attack. In addition to enhancement bonuses, psionic weapons can also have the special abilities detailed here. A weapon with a special ability must have at least a +1 enhancement bonus. The rules for manifester level (caster level) for weapons, additional damage dice, ranged weapons and ammunition, ammunition and breakage, hardness and hit points, critical hits, and weapons for unusually sized creatures for psionic weapons are the same as for magic weapons. Psionic weapons do not have the chance to generate light (though some may be mentally audible; see below). Mentally Audible Fully 30% of psionic weapons telepathically mutter, croon, recite battle poems, scream, or produce other mental “noises” when first drawn, at first blood, or when they slay a significant enemy. Such a weapon cannot be concealed from creatures within 15 feet when it is drawn, nor can its mental “soundtrack” be curbed. Activation: Usually a character benefits from a psionic weapon in the same way a character benefits from a mundane weapon—by attacking with it. If a weapon has a special ability that the user needs to activate, then the user usually needs to project a command thought (a standard action). Leonidas Named for a king who defended a pass with just 300 men from the Ariyans, this pair of psionic swords were forged by the psionic smith Dannaos during the campaigns of Alexander. Forged from crucible steel, the smith put the finest sapphire into the blades themselves, to make a winding pattern. Then, using his telekinesis, telekinetically made it the crystal mesh with the blade before taking it through the heat treatment process. Both swords are designed as a set, and were gifted to Alexander after the decisive battle of the Tiger Valley. The king used them for the rest of his campaign, for they sang the poem of the Battle of Marathon. The recitation, done in Dannaos' own voice, is meant to inspire the wielder. However, the weapons have been known to warn their wielder when danger is near when they are drawn by giving a slight mental tingle. After Alexander, the swords were claimed by Anaxamander as part of his claim to most of the land conquered by Alexander. Cassander tried to pick the swords up, but they screamed so loud in his head that he dropped them immediately. This was because Dannaos' assistant's soul was in the weapon by accident -- a boy that Cassander forcibly raped because of his great beauty. Parmenio tried to pick up the swords, but had to reliquinish them as well since the swords rejected him also. Anaxamander then picked them up and found no problems holding them. He took his swords with him into the wars against the Naga and they saw much action. However, when Anaxamander began to become senile, they abandoned him and found other wielders, until coming to Phaeselis where they are part of a treasure horde of an evil merchant. Design: The swords are made to be scimitars after the style of the Ariyans, and weren't made after the style of the xiphos. They are so light that they can be considered to be light weapons. Sapphire snakes down the sword, criscossing the fuller as a moving snake. Since the crystal is psionically melded with the blade and psionically strengthened, the blades have better strength. The blades glow with a latent blue psionic light that resembles a blue fire, that is too faint to be used as a torch. Use: The Swords are meant to be wielded by a student in two-weapon style. They weren't to be used in battle together, so one must be used. However, during a duel, both can be used to great effect. The right hand one is a psychokinetic weapon and the left hand one is a psychokinetic burst weapon. Creation: Aura -- strong psychokinesis; ML -- 12th; Craft Magic Arms and Armor, concussion blast. Items needed: Elven metal, Crucible Steel, Elysian Bronze, etc. for the blade and crossguard; two long specimens of Sapphire, a good forge, a good hardwood and leather strips for the hilt, hard boiled leather for the sheath. The ability to manifest concussion blast and telekinetic manuever. These swords are priceless, but can command three to ten talents of gold on the open market. Craft DC: 35 on a Craft (Swordsmithing) check. Category:Psionic Items